criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Climb Out The Culvert/Dialogues
Evan: At last I'll be with you in a case again, ! I've waited so long for this. Evan: We need to go and search in that drainpipe. Gino: I'd reccommend you not to talk to Willow Frant. She must be really crazy. Chapter 1 Investigate Drainpipe Evan: Oh, God! I'm feeling this nervousness again. Politics are involved in this case! Evan: The victim is Christian Edu, a politician from the Comunist Party. After Alberto Gandil died, he became the new candidate. Evan: Remember that case? You investigated it with Chief Smith. Evan: I don't knkow what will happen with the comunists. They'll end up disappearing. Evan: Don't tell the Chief about the victim. Maybe he could try to investigate and I'm sure the killer is not a politician. Evan: Well, while we wait for the autopsy results, we could see how this coin got here. And knowing our victim's job, we have our first suspect again. Zachariah Loas. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: Your victim died some hours ago. Maybe he was thrown at the sewers after he died. Daniel: Unfortunately, this man died from drowning. So he could have tried to keep his head above the surface, but the ducts were getting each time smaller and smaller until he finally got stuck in a drainpipe. Daniel: And died, of course. Evan: What a horrible death... Daniel: Totally horrible. But I found a little blood on his clothes and it's not his. So I can tell your killer's blood type is A+. Daniel: , please catch this killer. I'm a frantic comunist, and this criminal has to pay! Examine Coin Evan: So this suspicious coin has got fingerprints. We have to figure out whose they are! Examine Fingerprints Evan: So the prints belong to a woman called Willow Frant. Who is she? Evan: Oh, the old woman who discovered the body! This is weird, . Let's interrogate her! Question Willow Frant about the sewers Evan: Good morning, madam. You're the woman who discovered the corpse, aren't you? Willow: Yes. It was down there. So horrible. Evan: And... just in case... did you throw a coin at the dead man? Willow: Yes. They say it's good luck to give money to a dead person. I hope it works. Evan: What the-! But how did you know he was dead?? Willow: I died the same way in my past life. Evan: This useless. Our witness is mad! Let's try not talking to her, . Talk to the mayor about the murder Zachariah: First, it was my fellow Daniel Peterson. Then my enemy, Alberto Gandil, killed at my sister's hands. Can you tell me who left this world now? Evan: It's no joke, Mayor Loas. Christian Edu is dead and he was found in the sewers. Zachariah: Another comunist? The elections aren't fun if my competitors die. The main part is competing. Evan: I hope it's not a socialist revenge. Zachariah: It's not. The United Socialism is not a bunch of killers. You can be sure. Evan: Two comunists... It's really suspicious. Zachariah: Not for me. He was in the sewers, so why don't you investigate the water treatment plant? Doesn't water come from there? Evan: , I can't stand the Mayor. But he's got more authority than us, and it's a good tip. Let's go there! Investigate Water treatment plant Evan: That bottle must hold up like twenty pounds of pure chlorine! Evan: You're right, . It smells weird. Let's take a sample of anything we find. Examine Bottle of chlorine Evan: Did you find DNA? So that's why it smelled weird. It's got human cells! Evan: Well, maybe they're not human. But let's send the sample to the lab anyway. Analyze DNA Daniel: , I didn't notice it before, but this chlorine was used by the killer! Evan: So our killer has been at the water treatment plant? Daniel: Yes. I found chlorine in Christian's digestive tract. Your killer meant to poison him first. Evan: This reminds me of that case in a bank vault. Daniel: You can be sure your killer must have got a stain in their clothes this time too. It doesn't matter if they changed clothes, their skin has still got chlorine and their shirt too! Daniel: He just died a few hours ago, so you can be sure. Evan: This death was really bad. Choking the chlorine while drowning in the sewers. Evan: , the plant Chief is an ultra-socialist called Alexandra Galley. Let's summon her for an interrogation. Daniel: You forgot about the main sample, ! The DNA. However, it belongs to Alexandra. Talk to Alexandra Galley Alexandra: Oh, it's you, ! My brother Peter has told me really good things about you. Oh, and about you, Evan. Evan: So you're Peter Galley's sister! Oh, God! Alexandra: Yeah. He was enraged when he read that newspaper article about Dr. Cyanide. Evan: Wh- Gino? Who's that doctor? Oh, Gino gave a name to that crazy plants poisoner! The one who stole cyanide from the catering house. They're surely planning to strike again. Evan: But Dr. Cyanide sounds too dumb. Alexandra: Well, what do you want? Evan: Christian Edu has been found dead. And we know the killer has been at the plant. Alexandra: I do not know anything about that. But well, he's a comunist so I don't care much. Evan: That was so cold! We definitely have to keep an eye on her. At the laboratory... Sabrina: , Daniel wanted to tell you something, but he's gone so I'm gonna explain it to you. Evan: We hear you. Sabrina: Daniel checked Christian's shirt, and he found some substances in the neck. Sabrina: As these substances came from your killer, because there was chlorine too, we can say they grabbed Christian by his shirt. They argued. Evan: But what kind of substances did you find? Sabrina: Well... cyanide. Evan: Huh? Chapter 2 Evan: So... is Dr. Cyanide involved in this case too? Sabrina: I think they only poison plants, Evan. And they're not the only person who uses cyanide. Sabrina: But there were many products in Christian's shirt besides cyanide. I don't know where your killer got them from, but they must be a scientist. It's not common to have so many chemical products. Evan: So our killer has knowledge in chemistry. Great. Thank you, Sabrina. Gino: , Joe Lafed is on TV! Evan: Joe Lafed? Who is Joe Lafed? Evan: Oh, he's the new candidate for the Aristocrat Party, who comes from one of Townville's richest- Gino: He's talking about the victim! Evan: What? Gino: Lafed says it's a pity he's gone. It seems Edu had vowed to put an end to contamination in Townville and that he was to have been in charge of the treatment plant. Evan: So Christian was going to take Alexandra's place? Gino: Yes, an inspection done by the Cleaning Patrol said there were found several chemical products at the plant. Evan: Chemic- , I don't think it's a coincidence! Christian surely died there! Gino: Wait, the Mayor is giving a speech too! Evan: THE MAYOR??!! Evan: , we have to talk to that man ASAP! His speech is surely related to the murder! Evan: And the plant thing... The plant wastes go to Holland River. Why don't we go there and take a look? Talk to the mayor about the Comunist Party Evan: You just couldn't wait, could you, Mr Loas? As soon as he died, you had to talk about him. Zachariah: You're so predictable, I knew you'd come. I had planned to give this speech many weeks ago. I just added some references to this... affair. Evan: AFFAIR?! YOU- Zachariah: Alright, I'm tired of you! Since you found out Leamdres had an agreement with Today's Network, you've been messing with me. I'm the mayor and I don't have to stand your investigations. I'm not a killer. Zachariah: Yes, Edu was my new rival. But I beat the competence, I don't exterminate it. Zachariah: That boy acted as if he was already the new mayor. At least the Cleaning Patrol started fighting with him and they didn't talk to me for a long time! Evan: Did you hear that, ? He fought against the Cleaning Patrol! We should talk to Laura Haitt again. Evan: Oh, damn, I'm sure he did it on purpose! The Patrol is the mayor's enemy. He tried to blame them for Daniel Peterson's murder many times, and he's doing it again! Evan: But just in case, we should interrogate her. Have a chat with Laura Haitt Evan: Hello, Laura. Do you remember and me? Laura: You interrogated me during Daniel Peterson's murder investigation. And now it's surely about Christian Edu. Why is the patrol involved in this? Evan: We've been told the Cleaning Patrol has had serious arguments with him. Could you tell me why? Laura: I'm sure you heard the aristocrat speech. Lafed says Edu was going to finish with pollution in the city, but that's a lie. He would only do what gave him money. Laura: And a campaign with the Cleaning Patrol would give him money, so he pretended to support us. I mean, the mayor hates both comunism and the patrol. It was a good idea! Laura: But he never really cared about us. Evan: , please tell me Downtown is not where activist murders happen. We've had enough at the Commercial Area with that parade. Not again! Investigate Lincoln Bridge Evan: I'm afraid there wasn't any time to get some wetsuits, but the bridge is a good place to take a look. Do you remember the murder here? Evan: I'm sure the surveillance camera holds up vital information, it will come in handy. Let's send it to the lab. Evan: Wait, isn't that Douglas Jenn? Yes, it's him! He's the owner of Townville Waters, the water providing services company! The plant's water goes to his plant and is taken to every house. Evan: Christian was in the sewers. This man is absolutely related to the case. We have to talk to him. Ask Douglas Jenn why he went to the river Evan: Good afternoon, Mr Jenn. I guess you already know about Christian Edu's murder. Douglas: Yes, I've been told. It's a shame, he had a bright future awaiting. Evan: You're Townville Waters' owner, and the victim was found in the sewers. You're somehow related to this case. Douglas: That's right. I've got easy access to the crime scene. But I've got an alibi and you can check it. Douglas: This morning I bought some chlorine bottle, then I've been at home. Evan: Well, you're not at home now, so why did you come here? Douglas: I love looking at the river. It reminds me of so many things... Evan: That man is kind of weird. You don't stop working to come here and remember your memories. It's really suspicious. Evan: We could check his alibi, but I'm sure you'll get him anyway in case he's lying. Analyze Surveillance camera Lindsey: I'm glad Zacky had this idea of the public surveillance cameras. They're really useful! I managed to find a really suspicious person. Lindsey: A person who came running and just stood up for twenty minutes in the bridge. Evan: Why should it be suspicious? Lindsey: What time did you find the body? Evan: Like around... eleven o'clock. Lindsey: Daniel said he died a few hours before, so... like around nine o'clock. That's when the murder occured. Lindsey: This person was there at nine five! And many people walked by the river or near the bridge. D'ya get it? Evan: They were trying to get an alibi! Tell us, Lindsey. Who's that person? Lindsey: Alexandra Galley, from the water treatment plant! Evan: Let's face her, ! And we could investigate the drainpipes outlet, huh? It's right between our crime scenes. The sewers and the bridge! See why Alexandra went to the river Evan: Alexandra, why did you just stand up and did nothing at Lincoln Bridge this morning? Alexandra: I had to meet someone there at 9 o'clock. I got there late, so I couldn't see that person. Evan: Why did you wait twenty minutes then? Alexandra: I was thinking... maybe they're delayed too, so I waited. But they didn't arrive. Evan: Who did you have to meet? Alexandra: I've been avoiding saying their name. Don't you notice I don't want to tell you? Evan: Enough! You'll be locked up in the police station until you confess. Handcuff her, ! Investigate Draining system outlet Evan: What's this wet pile of hair, ? You say it was stuck on the edge of the drainpipe? Evan: Well, let's send it to the lab, it might be a lead. Analyze Hair Sabrina: I'm afraid this sample was really damaged. Chlorine made it impossible to recover the DNA molecules. Evan: Chlorine? Then it belongs to the killer? Sabrina: I didn't mean that, Evan. There will always be chlorine in those waters. Sabrina: What might be related to the case is that the hair's got cyanide on it! Evan: Are you sure that this killer isn't Dr. Cyanide? Sabrina: I don't think so, but why not? Back to the sample, it seems Christian held his killer's hair to his last breath. Sabrina: He released it when he died, but now you've found it, and you know now that the criminal has got grey hair! Some minutes later... Evan: , someone's calling! GINO, pick up the phone! and I are in a case. Gino: Hello?! , it's someone using a voice distortioner! Evan: Let me hear, Gino, turn the loudspeaker on. Hi... Caller: Hello, this is Dr. Cyanide. Chapter 3 Evan: , it's DR. CYANIDE! Who are you? Dr. Cyanide: I guess you didn't hear Douglas Jenn's radio-conference. You've been so busy. Evan: Who are you? Did you kill Christian Edu? Dr. Cyanide: I'm not a criminal, I've just done a few experiments with a petunia and a fern. Seriously? Dr. Cyanide: Let me help you. Don't expect me to reveal you my identity, though. Dr. Cyanide: Douglas Jenn has been having problems with the treatment plant. You know, contamination, radiation, pollution, blah. Dr. Cyanide: And I've been told Christian has been threatened. Evan: They hung up, ! Urghh... I HATE that psychopath!!! Gino: I think you should go to the treatment plant. If Douglas' dennouncements are true, Townville is drinking contaminated water. And shaving, and bathing, and cooking... Gino: Can I go? Evan: Okay, Gino. will take you to the water treatment plant. But it's work, not a game. An assassination. Gino: Oh, and a certain Willow Frant called too. She wants to see . Evan: Hehe, that part's up to you too, Gino. That old loonie is really crazy. Evan: Meanwhile, I'll look for Douglas just in case we might need to interrogate him. See what Willow has to tell you Willow: Oh, , thank Faraday you're here. I received some bad energies from Christian Edu. Someone performed a death spell on him. Willow: It could be voodoo, gypsy's work... Many things. But someone did... witch-works on him. Gino: We understand, lady, but it's not a- sniff... What's that horrible scent? Willow: Hahaha, I'm sorry. It's chlorine. My cat died at the teeth of a really bad dog. Gino: What does your dead cat have to do with chlorine? Willow: You don't know a thing about chemistry, do you? I've been using chlorine to wash my little Schrödinger's wounds. Gino: Oh, so Schrödinger's cat is an old paradox of... cuantic mechanics? I didn't know that, . It's an awful name for a cat anyway. Gino: But, ... a DEATH SPELL!! Maybe the killer was just an instrument for the REAL killer, the witch! Investigate Pool of water Gino: Oh, , there's sand in this pool of water. Then Douglas was- Gino: Pfhee... You're righy. Sand IS used for water treatment. Then what shoul- Oh, yeah. Take a sample. Fine. Examine Sand Gino: What's that black substance, ?! I'm scared! What if water is really intoxicated after all? Gino: We should send this to the lab first. We have to be sure. Analyze Black substance Gino: Sabrina, is that substance toxic? Tell me, please! Sabrina: I'm really outraged! This is PETROLEUM! Gino: Petroleum?! Are you serious? Sabrina: Of course! Petroleum isn't soluble in water. That's why you found it. It would've been impossible to notice it if it were soluble. Sabrina: Do you understand this? We're having showers with petroleum!!! Linda: , Sabrina called me to tell me about this scandal. Trust me, it will appear in Today's Network newspapers, magazines, and on TV also! Gino: This is horrible, we must do something, ! Gino: Wait, , my phone is ringing. It's EVAN!!! Evan: , are you there? Gino, give the phone to ! Gino: The loudspeaker's on. can hear you. Evan: , Linda told me the water treatment plant has been closed down! WHAT HAPPENED? Evan: PETROLEUM?! Wait for me, . I'll go there in a few minutes. We have to tell Laura about this! Talk to Laura about the water treatment plant Evan: Laura, I guess the Cleaning Patrol already knows about it. We found petroleum in- Laura: Of course we know about that! I know a lot about bio-chemistry! I know exactly what's going on around here. Laura: The patrol dennounced this a long time ago! But nobody every heard us. It was necessary for the police to find it out so that the plant would be shut. Laura: But that pool was the only one with petroleum. Just the Commercial Area uses contaminated water. Laura: I tried to contact Douglas Jenn but he's just vanished! Evan: , Douglas vanished in the worst moment for him! It's not fair. Evan: But he has an alibi. This morning, he was... Wait. How could he know the murder happened this morning?! Evan: WE NEED TO FIND HIM!! But he disappeared! Evan: Let's talk to Alexandra about this. She must know about this scandal too. Remember she's detained at the HQ. Linda said she could go to jail in a few days for this petroleum issue. Ask Alexandra about Douglas Jenn Evan: Alexandra, we must let you know you'll probably be going to jail. We found petroleum in the plant. Evan: Now, do you know anything about Douglas Jenn? Alexandra: Well, he's a nice man. He knows a lot about chemistry. Evan: We're not asking you about that. Where is he? Alexandra: How could I know that? It's not like I'm his babysitter. After minutes of looking for Douglas... Evan: We don't know who the killer is yet. And Douglas just went missing! Evan: He said he loved Lincoln Bridge. Could he be there? We also know Alexandra wanted to have a meeting there. Let's go! Investigate River surface Evan: There's a faded note, you say? Let me see. Evan: And it was near where that pile of hair we'd found was? This is a lead! Let's just examine it. Examine Faded note Evan: "Get ready to die, Christian. You will pay for your filthy crimes". Evan: Well, this is obviously a threaten note! And adressed to the victim. Let's see if the killer left something else. Examine Threaten note Evan: The killer's DNA! , you've found a very important clue! Evan: There's no time to give it to Sabrina and get their identity. With your forensics knowledge, you'll be able to find some clue. Examine DNA Evan: So this DNA belongs to a man. Then our killer is a man! Evan: , we can go arrest them now. I follow you! Arrest killer Evan: So you were hiding in your office, huh? We found you, Douglas. And you're under arrest. Douglas: You've found me. It's over now. You can take me. Evan: I've just got one question. What were those "filthy crimes" Christian comitted? Douglas: He was obsessed with destroying the Mayor. He even paid Alexandra to drop petroleum at the treatment plant! There are lots of people dying in hospitals, and it's his fault! Douglas: I reported it to the patrol, but they're really stupid. They couldn't catch him. Douglas: So I met him there and tried to drown him. I even tried to poison him, but that moron didn't even feel pain! Douglas: That's why I decided to send him to the sewers. And I succeeded! Evan: Were you also the one who arranged to meet Alexandra at the bridge? Douglas: What are you talking about? That wasn't me! Esteban Gonzalez: Do you have anything to add, Mr Jenn? Gino: Judge, I'd like to ask a question to de indicted. Esteban Gonzalez: The officer has the right to speak. Gino: We have a witness who said you cast a spell on Christian Edu. Is that right? Esteban Gonzalez: Oh dear... Douglas: I thought he was Dr. Cyanide. It sounds a bit ridiculous, but I did it. Esteban Gonzalez: Douglas Jenn, you're sentenced to life imprisonment with parole in 10 years. Session adjourned! Evan: Gino, it's a trial! You can't ask those questions! Gino: But he cast a spell on Christian. A death spell. This is serious! Evan: It isn't. You shouldn't have come. Evan: , I'm curious about Dr. Cyanide. They helped us, but... they're a bad person. Who could they be? Evan: And who was the one who wanted to meet Alexandra at Lincoln Bridge? Could it be them? Gino: Don't worry. I heard there will be an exhibition of old furniture at the History Museum next week. You could go there, don't you think? Linda: Baby, you're here! I can't believe Douglas was the killer! Evan: Yeah, I'm shocked too. Hello, Mitch! Mitch: Hello, Evan! Thanks very much for reporting the pollution at the water treatment plant. Gino: In fact, and I found it out. Evan wasn't working that moment! Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Congratulations for solving this case, . You worked perfectly. And you too, Evan. Alan Smith: However, the Mayor called and requested your help. I know you two don't get along with him, but please try to be nice. Gino: , Alexandra Galley is still here. She wants to see you. Evan: Oh, no. Fine, we'll go see what she wants. Willow: Excuse me, . Evan: AHHHHHH!!! Don't EVER do that again, Miss Frant! Willow: I have to tell you something about the Mayor. Can you meet me at Columbia Park? Alexandra wants to talk to you Evan: What do you need, Alexandra? Alexandra: I have to send a report to the mayor. But it's in my office. Could you bring it to me so I can read it to see if it's fine and send it? Evan: You're detained! We can't do favors to you. Alexandra: You could learn important things about the Mayor. You like the offer, huh? Evan: We're not mobsters!!! And we don't even have time to read it. But we'll do it anyway. Investigate Water treatment plant Evan: There was a shredded page near Alexandra's office. And you say there's no report inside there. Evan: Well, let's try with this. Examine Shredded page Evan: Here it is. "Report"... blah, blah... "Water pollution"... "Zachariah Loas". Evan: Yes, this must be the one. I think Alexandra accidentally shredded it. Give the report to Alexandra Evan: This is what we found. Is this the report you wanted? Alexandra: Let me see... I don't know. Evan: WHAT?! But you should recognise it! You wrote it!!! Alexandra: No, my assistant did. And, it's wet! This paper's wet! Alexandra: There are words missing. It should have my signature and the plant's emblem. Evan: Oh, it's ok! It should appear with a bit of carbon powder! Examine Report Evan: You made it perfectly, ! This is Alexandra's report for the Mayor. Evan: I'd love to read the report, but I said I- Evan: Oh, let's read it! Errr... It seems Zachariah isn't giving the treatment plant enough money and they can't do the things they're supposed to do. Evan: Well, the plant's closed and so far I don't think it'll be opened again so soon. Give Alexandra her report back Evan: Here you are, Alexandra! This is your report. Read it and then we'll send it to the City Hall. Alexandra: Thank you very much. Despite not being mobsters, I'm sure you've already read it. Alexandra: I've been told my trial will be tomorrow. I'll go to jail, won't I? Evan: I don't know. The judge will decide that. Though it's almost certain you'll be declared guilty. You should enter a guilty plea and have your sentence shortened. Alexandra: I guess you're right. See what the Mayor needs Zachariah: Please listen to me. The Cleaning Patrol has been "cleaning" the river again. And a citizen said they found petroleum there. Zachariah: I'm sure their motor-boats did it. Evan: Personally, I don't think they have motor-boats. Zachariah: I don't know what they have, but they are contaminating the environment. They must go to jail! Evan: We work with facts, not words. We're going to look for prooves, ok? Investigate River surface Evan: Damn, , I'm full of water and chemical wastes. We should've ordered our wetsuits. Evan: Well, there was in fact a black substance. It could be petroleum! Evan: Wait, do you remember what Sabrina said during the investigation? Petroleum isn't soluble in water! And this substance was kind of... melting. Evan: Something weird's going on. Maybe the citizen who reported confused it with petroleum. Evan: Let's take some samples! Examine Black substance Evan: Those molecules should tell us if they're petroleum or not. Let's match them in our scientific database. Examine Molecules Evan: Let me see. Those molecules were... riboflavin, glucose, casein and water. Evan: Sabrina!! Sabrina: Here I am. What's wrong? Evan: We found those molecules at the river. There's no problem if there's water at a river. But do riboflavin, glucose and casein form a toxic substance when they're mixed? Sabrina: I don't think so. There are millions of things that could be formed by riboflavin, glucose, casein and water. But I don't think they're toxic. Evan: For example? Sabrina: For example, that thing you always order at a bar. Strawberry and almonds milkshake! Evan: Oh, that's so delicious!!! Evan: Wait, then the Mayor lied to us! Nobody would drop milkshake there, he put fake clues so that we thought it was petroleum. Let's confront him! Tell the mayor to stop doing fake dennouncements Evan: Tell us, Mr Loas. What did you leave at the river? We know your dennouncement was fake! Zachariah: Oh, you found out. It was blackberry ice-cream. Zachariah: But I needed to do it. My career has always been ruined by the Cleaning Patrol, and now they are trying to ruin my re-election campaign! Evan: Mr Loas, the patrol has really more important things than ruining your campaign! They're just trying to tell you and remind you of some things you should do. Evan: Stop this fight, because this won't have a nice end. Let's go have a meal, . I want to leave this place. See what happens to Willow Evan: Here we are, Willow. What do you need? Willow: This will take you to the Mayor's secrets! Evan: Willow? Wait, don't run! Evan: That woman is really crazy! I can't believe she threw a rag at me! Evan: Well, it's supposed to be a clue. Let's see. It's wet and it smells badly. Evan: No idea. Let's take a sample instead. Examine Rag Evan: Now, we should send this sample to the laboratory. Analyze Substance Sabrina: I don't know where you got this from, but it's really disgusting. Sabrina: This liquid is probably water from the sewers. Evan: So Willow's message meant "go to the sewers"? I won't go there again! Sabrina: You should. There's no other choice. Evan: If she wanted to hide something there, it could be by the outlet. Let's dive there. Investigate Draining system outlet Evan: This torn page is surely what we're meant to find. So why don't we restore it? Examine Torn page Evan: , this torn page was a contract! Let me read... Evan: It's another agreement between Zachariah Loas and Today's Network! I can't believe Mitch decided to sign this thing! Evan: It looks like he bought a ten percent of Today's Network news, a fifteen percent of Gossip News also, and- Evan: Oh, that's the magazine in which my relationship with Linda was published! Evan: And a thirty percent of Today's Network Radio. And you won't believe this, but Today's Network Corp. bought a twenty percent of Leamdres! Evan: But how does Willow know about this contract? And how does she know we care about it? Thank Willow Frant Evan: Thanks for everything, Willow. We deciphered your message. Evan: But how did you know that contract was there? Willow: I'm Mitch Anteur's wife's aunt. And I saw Mitch came to my house angry. Willow: He tore the contract up and dropped it in the sewers. Unfortunately, it was a copy. Evan: That information is really useful for us. Thank you. Willow: You're welcome. Take this as a reward. It will give you good energy. Some days later... Evan: , I heard that the water treatment plant has been re-opened. And Zachariah is in charge of it. Evan: Alexandra was sentenced to 2 years in jail also. That's sud, huh? Lindsey: Hi, . It's been a long time since I last saw you. Lindsey: Did you hear the news? The city councillors decided to get the Comunist Party out of the elections because it could cause another murder. Evan: WHAT?! That's unfair! Evan: Wait, I've got a call. Hello. Dr. Cyanide: It's Dr. Cyanide again. Is everything fine? Evan: No, it's not! Tell us. Did you want to meet Alexandra Galley the day of the murder? Dr. Cyanide: Yes. I needed some tips about my experiments, but I was told she didn't know a thing about chemistry, so I didn't show up. Evan: Why do you poison plants? What are you trying to do? Dr. Cyanide: I'm a scientist. I want to know how he died... Category:Dialogues